Meteor Shower
by TheLostWoods
Summary: If I had to make one wish, truly, it would be to spend the rest of my life together with you.


"Look, Sei! There's the Big Dipper! You know, the Big Dipper is actually a part of a larger constellation called Ursa Major, which means 'big bear.' And just over there is the Little Dipper, Ursa Minor. That's where the North Star is, which actually has a name too. It's called Polaris. That's kind of pretty, don't you think?"

Kouki turned to look at me with a smile; his eyes were sparkling almost as brightly as the starry sky above us. I loved seeing how lively he became when he was talking about something he was passionate about. I always thought he was incredibly lovely and endearing, but when he was like this, he was completely captivating.

I felt my own lips start to curl up into a small smile as he continued to ramble on and on about various constellations, stretching out his hand and attempting to point out their exact location to me. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him though. He was shining brighter than any star ever could.

When Kouki and I had met back when we were in high school- having been introduced through a mutual friend of ours- I never imagined that I would fall for one such as him. He was awkward, skittish, and all-in-all I found him rather unassuming. But the first time I saw him passionately talking about the night sky that he loved so much, I never wanted to look away from him again again. In that instant, everything changed for me, and after over a year of pursuing him, he finally agreed to go out with me.

It has been almost 4 years now, and I haven't let him go since.

"And over there is- Sei? Are you listening?"

Kouki's question brought me out of my thoughts, and I sent him a smile.

"I'm sorry, Kouki. What was it that you were saying?"

Kouki chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Sei. You're always zoning out."

The reason for that, of course, was I found it utterly impossible to focus on anything else when Kouki was before me, but I chose to keep that to myself.

"I apologize," I repeated. "Please, continue."

Kouki smiled once more and went back to pointing up at the sky, and this time I willed my eyes to follow.

"Okay," he said, "right there is- Oh! Sei, Sei! Did you see that!? There was a shooting star just now!" He turned back to face me, and his eyes were somehow even more bright than before. "Did you make a wish?"

I shook my head. "I did not. I'm afraid that I missed it."

The gleam in Kouki's eyes dimmed a bit, and I saw the beginnings of a small pout forming on his lips. "Aw, really? That's a shame then. Maybe you'll catch one next time."

"Maybe," I agreed.

As if the sky itself had heard Kouki's will, suddenly hundreds of streaks of light started raining down.

"Sei!" Kouki exclaimed, grabbing my arm and giving it an excited shake. "Look at all of them! It's beautiful!"

"Yes," I whispered, taking in how utterly stunning he looked under the stars that he loved so dearly. "Yes, you are."

I turned my attention back up to the sky. I entwined my hand with Kouki's, and we stood in silence until the shower ended, both of us looking upward towards the heavens.

"Did you get to make a wish that time?" Kouki asked, giving my hand a squeeze.

I looked back at him. Truly, he was more beautiful in this moment than anything else could ever be. I felt more blessed than I ever had before just then, gazing into his wide eyes and clutching his hand tightly in my own. I smiled softly and caressed his cheek with my free hand. His face warmed almost immediately to my touch, and I had never been more in love with him than I was right now.

"What could I possibly have to wish for?" I said, leaning in and closing the small distance between us. His lips were warm too. Everything about Kouki was warm. I relished in the soft kiss, but pulled back only a few seconds in. "I already have everything I could ever want right here in front of me."

Kouki's eyes widened. "S-Sei," he said, his voice soft and quiet.

His face flushed bright red, and a few tears fell from his eyes. They sparkled like stars as they ran down his cheeks, and I kissed them all away before making my way back to his lips. These tears were shooting stars just for me, and I used them to make only one wish deep in my heart.

"I love you, Sei," Kouki said when we finally parted again. His breathing was heavy and his lips were red and plump from kissing. How could he possibly get more stunning?

"I love you too, Kouki. With everything I am."

He smiled at me, his eyes still lined with shimmering tears, and my heart soared at the sight.

If I had to make one wish, truly, it would be to be able to spend the rest of my life together with you.

* * *

 _"I can finally see that you're right there beside me_

 _I am not my own, for I have been made new_

 _Please don't let me go_

 _I desperately need you"_

 **A/N: Heyooo. As you can see, this is just a short little oneshot that I came up with while I was listening to the song "Meteor Shower" by Owl City, which is incredibly beautiful and makes me cry every time. The words in quotations at the end are the lyrics to the song. Anyway, thanks for reading this, even though I'm sure it didn't take a whole lot of your time. Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
